


rosy cheeks

by localnastyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makes my heart smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: Genji takes Jesse on a date to a nice outdoor rink and teaches him how to skate.





	rosy cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet self-indulgent fluff. enjoy!

“You're so graceful on land, I'm surprised your doing so terribly on skates.”

“Hey now, that's not very nice AH-“

His legs just swept out from underneath him and Jesse slipped backwards on the ice, his ass stinging like no tomorrow. Genji skated a little circle around his boyfriend who lay defeated on the cold surface and rubbed it in by stopping on a dime in front of him, covering Jesse in ice shavings. “You know I didn't grow up anywhere _near_ ice, Genji.” The public outdoor rink was speckled with a few other couples and families but the two were mostly unbothered by the others; Genji figures they were scared of Jesse crashing into them.

“I know, it’s just fun to laugh at you,” Genji chuckled sweetly and extended an arm out to Jesse. “I promise I’ll actually try to teach you.”

“Ok then, teach me how to stand up longer than 10 seconds because this is really cold to sit on.”

“Mhm. Here, stand up.” And with a little tug, Genji pulled his uncoordinated cowboy to his feet. “First, bend your knees. You’re standing up too straight and that takes away all of your balance.” Genji watched as Jesse trembled while bending his knees and settle himself in a weird squat.

“This looks stupid.”

“Because you're doing it way too far, ohmygod. Watch me, ok?” Skating a couple paces away, Genji demonstrates the proper technique. “It’s just a little bit bent like this. Can you do that?” He watches Jesse readjust and nods in approval. “Now put your legs in a T shape and push off. That's the best way to get yourself moving.”

“Can’t you just be proud that I'm standing up without falling for now?”

“Humour me, Jesse,” he said, folding his arms across his chest while he watched Jesse set up the new move.

“Babe, I'm gonna fall,” Jesse's legs shook like jell-o. “Can you hold my hand at least?”

Genji smiled and skated over to his boyfriend and held him with a gloved hand. It was getting a little colder out now and he's surprised Jesse even stayed on on the ice this long with him. “You think you can do it?”

“Sweetheart, I can do anything when you're with me,” Jesse turned his head to give Genji a little smile, his nose red from the cold.

Genji laughed and rolled his eyes, “Just do the damn T-push.”

Bending his knees, Jesse set himself up and successfully pushed his his skates. “I went at least two feet there, did you see?!” Jesse’s laugh always made Genji feel right at home and he held his boyfriend’s hand a little tighter.

“Just like a real pro. I'm glad you're catching on.”

“So, when do you teach me how to do a flip?”

 

 ---------------------

  
After another hour on the ice, they mutually agreed it was too cold and retreated to the warmth of the chalet near the rink. Jesse’s ears were such a cute shade of pink as they entered the chalet and upon entering, he realized how cold his own hands and ears were. They picked a spot near the fireplace and they set their skates aside. Genji has his own pair but luckily the chalet rented out skates to people like his boyfriend who don't have any of their own.

“You settle in, I’ll be right back okay?” Jesse spoke while he separated himself from Genji.

“Ah-“ but before Genji could say anything, Jesse had already slipped away and out of view. Genji was happy Jesse even came out tonight, knowing he didn't have any experience on the ice and would probably fall a lot (he did). Genji was by no means an avid skater, but enjoyed getting out on the ice when the weather allowed for it. A few minutes later, Jesse returned with two mugs in hand.

“Is that-“ he started but was quickly cut off by Jesse excitedly handing him one of the mugs.

“Yeah! They had some fancy types of hot chocolate here but I figured you'd like the old-fashioned type.”

Genji melted as he took a sip of the decadent drink. “You take me as old-fashioned?” he quipped.

“Well, I’m old-fashioned and you like me pretty well,” Jesse retorted settling in beside him.

“Pretty bold of you to say I like you, don't you think?”

“Oh, do you not like me?”

“No, because you should know that I love you,” Genji spoke as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, careful not to spill his drink

“I didn't take you as such a romantic,” Jesse said with a smile.

“Eh, it's been known to happen,” he spoke while taking another drink. “And you taste like chocolate, by the way.”

Jesse nestled in even closer to Genji’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. “Ah- All apart of my hot chocolate plan.”

They sat there quietly for a moment, watching the other people in the chalet mill about and enjoy their own evenings. Jesse piped up after he took another drink, “Thank-you for taking me out for my first time on the ice, even though I was probably embarrassing having around.”

“Only a little embarrassing,” Genji mused.

Jesse pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and grinned, “I'm so glad you keep putting up with me.”


End file.
